


A Walk

by LiberAmans214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby, Castiel Has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel and Dean go on a walk, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester and Castiel are in love, Dean and Cas hold hands, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: And just like that, they’re holding hands. And talking of the blue skies and the green Earth. Of flying, and driving. As they walk. And It’s a date. It’s a flirtation. It’s suddenly a romance.ORThe One in which Dean and Cas go on a Walk, and it's really very simple after that.





	A Walk

For all they’ve been through, for all Dean’s ever thought - it’s really very _simple_, in the very end.

“Dean!” Cas grips Dean’s forearm with his left hand, pulling him back to prevent the stumble, voice frantic enough for Dean to whip his head towards him, incredulously.

It was a _pebble_.

“Cas,” Dean cannot help the grin, even though it’s one of exasperation. “The _most_ which could’ve happened was that I’d fall on my face, and then you’d help me up, and we’d keep walking.”

Cas glared at Dean, as if offended by the latter’s grin. “So, because ‘falling on your face’ causes only minor injury, it’s acceptable, you’ll do it as often as there’s a chance?” Cas throws back at him, a flicker of animation on his features.

“We’ve stopped Apocalypses, Cas, so yeah, I think I’ll survive a couple of pebbles.” Dean smiles, and it’s softer, because this is Cas. The guy who doesn’t need to sleep, so he feeds cats all night. The guy who eats the bacon Dean cooks even though he doesn’t need it to survive, and talks about bees and the Bible, and suddenly Oscar Wilde. The guy who’s died enough times for the World to be safe, but worries if Dean Winchester stumbles on a pebble.

He can’t help the trail of thoughts, which spark off at these little gestures of the angel. He doesn’t want to. It makes him happy in a unique way, and why can’t he just leave it at that?

They walk on, perhaps a bit too close, perhaps too little.

Cas drops the tone, the next time he speaks. He doesn’t move his hands while he does, but his eyes tell most of the tale. “You’re not very good at walking, Dean.”

“And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“It’s just that,” Cas smiles, knowing it’s a musing laced with humor. “Your eyes are constantly turned up towards the sky, Dean. It’s like they must wander when your mind wonders.” Cas pauses. “Hence, incidents with pebbles occur.”

“Yeah, that was a real _encounter_.” Dean scoffs, before rolling his eyes at Cas, and pausing at the sky, like Cas just said. Maybe he was right. “And, well, the sky’s prettier, anyways.”

“Than the Earth?” Cas prompted. “Do you really suggest, that the bland, cloud-speckled sky is any match for the hues of the ground? The brown, the gold, the beautiful _green_.” He turned to Dean, and since neither of them care nought for distance - their faces are too close, when he does. “I once flew in the skies, Dean, but I prefer this. Not without good reason.” And maybe he looks at Dean, a little too long, just enough for the words to be a euphemism - if not a metaphor.

“_I_ like the blue.” Dean said, easy and comfortable. A familiar voice. A blink of an eye, and maybe Cas smiles.

“That may be, because you have your eyes on the road, for too many hours a day.” Cas suggested. His eyes are so wonderfully captivating, and wrenching his eyes away was never something Dean learned to do.

“Yeah.” Dean pauses, but he doesn’t know why he does it. “Don’t get to see enough of the sky, from under Baby’s roof, do I?”

Cas nods, empathic and open, and they walk some more.

The park is not empty, it’s far from noiseless, but it hardly matters. It’s just the two of them, if you asked either. It’s just Dean’s uneven breathing - because words are surfacing, and a surprising courage accompanies them - and it’s just Cas’s serene glances, his mellow baritone, and his small smiles that Dean’s treated to. It’s just them, and it’s everything, and maybe it’s enough, and maybe it’ll happen.

“You know, what else?” Dean says. “You say, I can’t walk, but I guess I like to. Driving’s a dream, and Baby’s _perfect_, but it needs attention.”

“And, it distracts you from the conversations?” Cas adds. “From your thoughts? From the views?”

“Yeah, but distracts me from you, too.”

And Dean turns his head again, and meets blue eyes, and he drinks Cas in, because he can - and there’s no part of his attention on the brakes, or the road, or the hunt, or the gears. It’s all on Cas, the way he likes best.

Dean has no idea how he finally saying it. But it’s so easy, and it’s so simple, and it’s right there, and suddenly, he must say it. “This way, I’ve got nothing else on my mind.” _But you._

Cas doesn’t exactly reply with his words. He continues to stare back at Dean, and it’s content that Dean finds reflecting in his eyes - but, whose heart it shines from, he can’t say.

But there, he’s said it.

There’s hardly any panic, and there’s hardly any worry. There’s just Cas, and there’s the way he looks at him, and there’s the way he smiles, and that’s about all he needs.

“Walking means I get to look at you, _good_.” Dean almost whispers, because he doesn’t really need to be louder, since Cas is right there. “And,” Dean cannot think of what he’s saying right now, he just is. It’s baseless, but he does it anyways. “While we’re on the topic of comparing the two -”

“Driving and walking?” Cas mouths.

“Yeah, them.” Dean says. How is it this easy? How has he resisted it this long? How did he have it in himself? “I also don’t know what to do with my hands when we walk, you know.”

He half-heartedly shrugs, and he knows it’s a baseless thing to say, but he did it, so he might as well keep going.

“There’s no wheel, there’s no gearstick, there’s no window. What am I even supposed to hold?” Dean attempts at a smile, and it comes easier than he thought. Of course, it does.

“How about this?” Cas says, soft and secretive, and just like that, Dean has a hand in his. Fingers link, palms press against each other, and they’re standing even closer now, that their wrists are brushing.

“Yeah, no, why didn’t I think of that?” Dean lets out, thoughtlessly, stroking the back of Castiel’s hand with his thumb, gentle and slow.

And just like that, they’re holding hands. And talking of the blue skies and the green Earth. Of flying, and driving. As they walk.

It’s a date. It’s a flirtation. It’s suddenly a romance.

And just that simple, it’s a love story.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short, but I kind of love how peaceful it is, so it's going up <3
> 
> I hope you had a good read, and leave me a comment if you want! Thank you for visiting ~ Wishing you an amazing day! 
> 
> Keep it Sailing.
> 
> ~ Sheya


End file.
